bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon
Timon & Pumbaa: Heroes of the Stars (original titled Timon & Pumbaa: The African Outcasts) is an animated comedy series based on the tv series, The Lion King’s Timon & Pumbaa and will be loosely based on Kirby: Right Back at Ya. The show is a spin-off to Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Lion King: The Full Circle as it follows Timon, Pumbaa, Lann and Reynn in their misadventures through Kirby’s world. Premise Inspired by RussellLuke, the show sets in Cappy Town, Dreamland where King Dedede, Escargoon, and Jazz Hands have been ordering monsters from Nightmare Enterprises (aka HolyNightMare Co.) Now, Five friends from other world, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and Lann and Reynn (who are adopted siblings of Timon), must help a star warrior named Kirby to battle these monsters using copy abilities and whatever way they can. Alongside them are two cappy kids (Tiff and Tuff) with their two small unlikely gems (Ruby and Sapphire) and a few knights with a legendary firebender. Characters Heroes *Timon (Voiced by Kevin Schon) is a wise-cracking and self-absorbed yet somewhat loyal meerkat who becomes one of Simba's best friends and adoptive parents. *Pumbaa (Voiced by Ernie Sabella) is a naïve warthog who suffers from flatulence and is Timon's best friend and also becomes one of Simba's best friends and adoptive parents. *Lann (Voiced by Josh Keaton) is a brash, head-strong and impulsive young boy who is a former mirage keeper and tends to allow his pride and his guts get the better of his instinct. Though he appears to be somewhat slow-witted, he frequently shows flashes of wisdom or maturity. He is loyal to his sister and to his family above all else. *Reynn (Voiced by Amanda Leighton) A level-headed young girl who is a mirage keeper and is frequently troubled by the consequences of the actions wrought by she and her twin brother. *Simba (voiced by Cam Clarke) is a lion that's King Mufasa's son and best friend of Timon, Pumbaa, Lann and Reynn. he was also King of the Pride Lands and is occasionally the voice of reason around Timon and Pumbaa's mess-ups. *Kirby (Voiced by Makiko Ohmoto) is a young Star Warrior. He is spoken of in legend as Kirby of the Stars, because a Star Warrior's ship is designed to go wherever monsters are. Kirby's ship detected the creatures Dedede was ordering and he was awakened 200 years before schedule. Due to this early awakening he is still only a child. *Tiff (Voiced by Kerry Williams) is daughter of the Cabinet Minister. She has lived in Dedede's castle her entire life due to the wealth of her parents. She's very intelligent for her age, with much of her interest being in the environment, with her favorite subject being marine biology. She can also be short-tempered and definitely speaks her mind on things, especially when she thinks King Dedede is up to no good, though sometimes her intelligence is scoffed by the fellow Cappies. Tiff is the only one who can summon Kirby's Warp Star when he is in danger, for Meta Knight said that Kirby cannot keep it safe himself, so she can control it because she truly cares for him. *Tuff (Voiced by Kayzie Rogers) is the younger brother of Tiff, who sports shaggy hair with hidden arcane eyes (oddly never mentioned by his friends). He is in many ways her complete opposite, preferring to play outside rather than read books. He can be quite a troublemaker, even when he's really trying to help, usually tending to fall short to DeDeDe's schemes. He is typically impetuous and always getting into mischief, such as pulling pranks and cracking jokes but is now friends with Kirby, even though he gets jealous of him sometimes. *Ruby (voiced by Charlyne Yi) and Sapphire (voiced by Erica Luttrell) are the two smaller Gems who used to be the constituents of their fusion Garnet. They are portrayed as having contrasting personalities and abilities: Sapphire is emotionally reserved, has the ability to freeze her surroundings, and is described as a "rare, aristocratic" Gem with the power of future vision, while Ruby is impulsive and hotheaded, can generate heat, and is in a caste of common foot soldiers. Garnet's qualities are the result of a "conversation" between these two contrasting personalities. *Zuko (voiced by Dante Basco) is the former Fire Prince of the Fire Nation and an incredibly powerful Firebender, meaning he has the elemental ability to create and control fire and to redirect lightning through martial arts. He is the eldest child of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, the older brother of Princess Azula and older half-brother of Kiyi. Villains *King Dedede (voiced by Ted Lewis) is the self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land. Despite the fact Dedede is greedy, scheming, jealous of Kirby, and even outright sadistic, even going as far as to say that people's suffering amuses him, no one has ever tried to dethrone him, despite the fact that he also commonly threatens the children and environment. He's actually harmless for the most part, but his intense dislike of Kirby compels him to purchase monsters from HolyNightMare Co. (NightMare Enterprises in the dub) and cause mayhem for the people of Dream Land. He loves buying new "toys" and acts like a spoiled child, despite his age. He is often jealous of the attention Kirby gets, and while at first he even wanted to defeat Kirby, later he focuses more on trying to kick him out or just make him look bad. He does have a kinder, gentler side, but it only shows in the most extreme of circumstances. For the comical effect in the dub, he and Escargoon frequently use alliteration, irony, puns, commentary, and large vocabulary for entertainment. *Escargoon (Voiced by Ted Lewis) is an anthropomorphic snail that lived with his mother on a farm before leaving to make it big. But despite the fact Escargoon is well-educated, knowing a great deal about chemistry and electronics (even writing a book on botany), he's been working for Dedede for many years as an assistant and punching bag. But it seems that he truly cares for the king and is always concerned for his welfare, despite the abuse he receives from him on a daily basis. While Escargoon usually goes along with what Dedede wants and helps him with his schemes, he may actually be a nice guy at heart who only acts mean because he wants Dedede's approval. *Jazz Hands (voiced by Ben Joseph) Is a mime artist/King Dedede's jester who wears an old-fashioned black tuxedo, cape, wine-colored tight pants and top hat. Although he is dressed as a mime, he often speaks, explaining elaborate plans of turning everyone into mime slaves. He despises entertainers such as singers and comedians because they have rendered his practice obsolete and forgotten. His weapon of choice is an accordion outfitted with a cannon that shoots lasers that transform people into voiceless mimes and turns their clothes black and white. *The Daltons are the secondary villains in the series that tries to escape Bookum's prison. **Joe (voiced by John Mariano) is the small leader of the gang and masterminds their prison breaks and various schemes. **Jack (voiced by Tom Wayland) is the medium small member of the gang that was a trigger-happy arms maniac. **William (voiced by Brian Cummings) is the medium tall member of the gang was a master of disguise. **Averell (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) is the tallest, youngest and most stupid of the Daltons. Obsessed chiefly with food, Averell is sometimes prone to eating various non-edible items, such as soap, which he finds delicious. His very limited understanding of any situation and tendency to goof make him the weakest link of the gang. Averell is actually rather good-natured and not particularly interested in criminal activities, but he has almost no will of his own and simply follows his brothers. He likes rather girlish things such as sewing and dancing. *NME Customer Service (Voiced by Dan Green) Is the public face of Nightmare Enterprises that he handles much of the company's sales (and advertising) from the center of Nightmare's Fortress. In both the Japanese and English versions he can be quite sarcastic, and enjoys finding ways to make things difficult for King Dedede, although he is much more subtle about it in the original. In the English dub, he went through a drastic personality change; his persona is more that of the stereotypical "slimy used-car salesman," using a large amount of slang. In the original, his image is that of a polite Japanese salesperson, using a large amount of honorific language (even when he insults customers like Dedede). The English dub makes it seem like he wants nothing more but to defraud or swindle Dedede for every money amount he has, rather than actually helping him. *Nightmare (Voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas) is the main antagonist of the series and the president of Nightmare Enterprises. Nightmare only appears in the shadows for most of the series, his full form is only seen at the very end of the penultimate episode. Very little is known about him or his origins, but as his name suggests, he is a living nightmare. He thrives on suffering, creating monsters to sell in his company and use in his armies to continue his conquest of the universe in order to bring himself more power. He also gives off the illusion of being invincible, since he can open his cloak and suck all attacks into the area where his stomach and chest should be. Trivia * The show uses the music from both Japanese and English dub while it being rearranged and composed by Don Harper and Vincent Artaud ** It also uses both Japanese and English dubs to make the English Dub episodes have new scenes from the Japanese Dub. * The show was inspired by RussellLuke’s Timon and Pumbaa crossover on Kirby and brings characters from Tarzan and Steven Universe to make this a remake to the crossover. Episodes Season 1 # A Star Warrior is Falling!: When Kirby arrived in Dream Land, Timon, Pumbaa, and his friends will make a big encounter to solve a mystery of the monster that ate all the sheep. # Blocked Hard-Size Fight: With Kirby being homeless, the gang need to find our hero a new home. However, Dedede will not l # Meta Get a Bigger Sword # Kracko-uping a Storm # Enter the Whispy Woods # Channel DDD on Tele-VVV # Lann and Reynn’s Egg-cellent Adventure: When Lann and Reynn followed Kirby to one Egg-cellent adventure, the gang needs to clear their name before Dyna-Blade gets angry! # A Curio-us Discovery # Garnet-Up a Fola Factor: While Lololo and Lalala try to figure out where to they came from, Ruby and Sapphire are trying to fuse back as their fusion Garnet but failed for some reason. # Super Trooper Bookum # The Chef Taste Test # Monster-Busters # New Year in Cappy Town # Pillow Infection # Robo-Pup # The Ring’s the Thing # Sleeping Kirby # Snowtime in the Summertime # Dis-dressful Princess # Lost Warrior in the Isle of Atlantis # Empty Nest with a Big Mess # Ninja-Go Binge: With word about five ninjas trying to gte an artifact that's not actully an artifact, rather just a report sheet, Kirby must learn the ways of the ninja with the help of four Totally young kids. # King Escargoon # Attack of the WolfWrath Season 2 # The Flower Pot # Labor Daze # Spicey Odyssey # Hatch Me if You Can # Cappy New Year # Abusement Park # Wacky Gounert Race # Disaster Recipe # Junkful Wasteland # Dedede's Kirby News # Escar-Forgotten # Monster Management # Collision Prediction # Sheepwrecked Needle # War of the Woods # Pink-Collar Blues # Tourist Trap # A Novel Approach # When Toys Play Back! # Cartoon-Mania!: Based on Cartoon Buffoon and Tooned Out, King Dedede is trying to make a cartoon show inspired by the discovery of animation. First he needs a crew to work on it, but if they don't work, he hires the Otakings to make one for him. # Banks for Nothing! # Kirby's B-day Surprise! # Scary Tactics # One Crazy Knight Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Unplaced Episodes * School’s Blowout! Based on three school episodes of the series, King Dedede tries to get the kids behave right by making them go to school, but Timon, Pumbaa, Lann and Reynn keeps destorying his school by whatever he needs to get the children some disaple. * The Bonking SmallGiant A strong ape with a hammer comes to Cappy Town, the gang has to teach him how to be a hero like Kirby. But this ape is not alone. Cause with him was a 10 year old human chinese girl who is actually 10 feet tall! Oy, size matters. * Yeti or Not, Pengi-I come! When a bunch of Pengi have made Cappy Town into their own playground, the gang must stop them but little did they know that a tribe of Yetis have came with the Pengi and one yeti, Migo, has see Reynn as a female “Smallfoot”. Gallery Main Characters Heroes Timon.png Pumbaa.png Lann.png Reynn.png Simba.png Kirby.png Tiff.png Tuff.png Ruby.png Sapphire.png Meta Knight.png Zuko.png Villains King Dedede.png Escargoon.png Jazz Hands.png The Daltons.png Additional Characters Heroes Sword Knight.png Blade Knight.png Banana Waddle Dee.png Maurice (Jungle Bunch).png Junior (Jungle Bunch).png Miguel (Jungle Bunch).png Batricia (Jungle Bunch).png Gilbert (Jungle Bunch).png Al (Jungle Bunch).png Bob (Jungle Bunch).png KSA Adeleine.png Emily.jpeg Migo.png Category:TV Series Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Based on Anime Shows Category:The Lion King Category:Totally Spies Category:World of Final Fantasy Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Kirby: Right Back At Ya Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Steven Universe Category:The Jungle Bunch Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:CGI Animation Category:Disney’s Robin Hood Category:Isle of Dogs Category:The Daltons Category:Smallfoot Category:The Small Giant